


All This Anxiety, Over One Scrap Of Fabric

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Dan Is A Neurotic Mess, But We Love Him Anyway [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Job, Crossdressing, Daddy Play, M/M, Panties, Polyamory, Role Playing, gender feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "You're asking me to wear women's underwear.""Does it matter? It's just underwear. You are literally just wearing it to keep your ball sweat off of your jeans.""Yeah, but like...women'sunderwear?"





	All This Anxiety, Over One Scrap Of Fabric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. 
> 
> Thanks, darling!

"Dude," said Arin, sprawled out flat on his back in bed, his hands on his belly, "I think I like, sprained my butt or something last night."

"It's not possible to sprain your butt," Dan said, with some authority.

"Well, you did a good job of it," said Arin. 

He was cheerfully letching on Dan, as Dan wandered around the room looking for his clothes. 

His gaze was a pleasant weight on the back of Dan's neck. 

Suzy had spent the night at Barry's place, and Dan and Arin had indulged in all the debauched fun you can get into when both parties are in their thirties and also very tired.

But now it was morning, and they both had shit to do.

... which was leading to a problem.

"Hey, Arin?"

"Mmm?"

Dan frowned down at the pile of his clothes. 

"Did I leave clean boxers here last time I came to visit?"

"Not that I know of," said Arin. "Why?"

"I came in my pants last night, remember?"

Dan was blushing, just a bit. 

"Oh yeah," said Arin. 

He was smirking, just a bit.

Asshole. 

"Can I borrow a pair of yours?

"They won't fit you," said Arin. "Remember the last time you did that? Your thighs got chafed to hell."

"Urgh," Dan groused. "I hate freeballing."

"Borrow some of Suzy's," said Arin. 

Dan laughed, incredulous. 

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?" 

Dan shot Arin a Look. 

"You're asking me to wear women's underwear."

"Does it matter? It's just underwear. You are literally just wearing it to keep your ball sweat off of your jeans."

"Yeah, but like... _women's_ clothes?"

Arin rolled his eyes, sitting up fully and rubbing his eyes. 

"It's just clothing," he told Dan. 

"Well, yeah, but it's women's clothing."

"You wear those ridiculous thongs all the time!"

"Yeah, but they're men's thongs," said Dan.

Was he imagining things, or did Arin look... mad? 

Huh. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Dan, his nerves getting the better of him.

Everything was still new enough that he didn't want to step on any toes. 

"I'll be with you in a sec," said Arin. 

"Awesome," said Dan. 

He was trying not to be visibly nervous.

Why was he even so nervous?

* * *

Dan stood under the hot water, and he considered things. 

He had gotten more contemplative, since he had gotten together with Suzy and Arin. 

Arin was a surprisingly contemplative individual.

Possibly because Suzy didn't put up with certain things. 

So why _was_ he so anxious about wearing women's underwear?

He had more or less come to terms with being into dudes. 

But he was still... well, himself. He was still a guy who liked girls, but he also liked guys.

He was totally heterosexual, except he wasn't actually heterosexual.

... maybe that was where the conflict came from.

What if he wore Suzy's clothes and he liked it?

What if he liked it more than his regular clothes?

... goddamn it, he was thinking too deeply into this. 

He sighed, turning his face into the water.

It was like Arin had said - it was literally just a piece of cloth to just keep his ball sweat from getting into his pants.

And... okay.

Even if he did like it, so what?

He took a step back - both in the shower, and in his head - and just... assessed it.

Okay.

So if he was a dude who wore women's underwear, would that make him any less of a dude?

He wasn't the man he thought he would when he was a kid, but... well, who is?

Yeah, he was kinda-sorta not straight. 

More than kinda-sorta, he'd literally been balls deep in another dude the night before.

But he'd never seen himself playing video games for a living, or literally writing songs about boners. 

He sighed again, and then he screamed at a higher pitch than usual, because a pair of arms were wrapping around his middle, and he hadn't expected that.

"... dude," said Arin, and okay, he sounded genuinely hurt. "If you're having, like, a sexuality crisis or don't want me to touch you, that's... that's fine, just warn a guy, will you?"

It obviously wasn't "fine," judging by the look on Arin's face. 

"No, no," Dan said quickly, and he turned around, draping his arms over Arin's shoulders, leaning in and kissing Arin.

Arin kissed him back, rancid morning breath and all, and they were chest to chest, forehead to forehead. 

"I'm okay," Dan said quietly. "I'm not regretting anything or upset at you or anything like that. I was kinda deep in my own head, and you startled me."

"Oh," said Arin. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," said Dan. "I'm sorry. I've got... I've got some dumb hangups, that's all."

"We've all got our hangups," said Arin. "You should've seen what I was like when I was younger."

"From what you've said, you were kind of a jerk," said Dan.

"Well, yeah," said Arin, and he looked a little sheepish. "But I got over it. And like... if you really want to, you could borrow a pair of my boxers."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible," said Dan, "But if I wear your boxers, my thighs are gonna chafe to shit."

"Just because you've got matchstick legs," Arin teased.

Dan snorted, and he kissed Arin loudly on the cheek, loudly enough that Arin made a face, rubbing his ear.

"How do you manage to do that so loud?!"

"It's a talent," Dan said, and he was grinning. Then his grin fell off of his face. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay," said Arin. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed at you."

Dan shrugged.

"I was being dumb," he said. "Am being dumb."

"If you're sure," said Arin. "If it really bothers you -"

"It's just underwear," said Dan. "It's not like Suzy is gonna be mad at me or anything." He paused. "Is she?"

"Nah," said Arin. "She'd be mad if _I_ was wearing them, I think but... I mean, you're her boyfriend too."

"I'm both of your boyfriend," Dan said, and then he paused. "I feel like I got that wrong."

"Would you pluralize the "your" or the "boyfriend"?" 

"There's only one of me," said Dan. 

"I don't think the world could handle more than one Dan Avidan," said Arin. "Let alone more than one Danny Sexbang."

"What if there was one of each?"

Arin's face got a little distant, as if he was, legitimately contemplating it.

And then he snickered, and he kissed Dan again, his hand going to where Dan's cock was nudging at his belly.

"I feel like bits of your anatomy would be into that," Arin said, his voice teasing.

Dan snorted, and he kissed Arin again, because he could, because what's the point of life, if not to kiss someone you love in the shower?

* * * 

"You sure Suzy won't mind me going through her underwear drawer?"

"You've literally taken her out of her underwear. Why would she care?"

"I don't know," Dan said. "It's.. . one of those things."

"You could just call her," Arin pointed out. 

"You think she'd be up?"

"Probably," said Arin. 

"Right," said Dan. 

* * *

He called Suzy, if only for his own peace of mind.

It was... it was pretty silly, come to think of it, but fuck it.

He was well aware of just how thin the relationship ice was, and he wasn't going to go tap dancing on it.

... metaphorically.

Wow, he was tired.

With a sigh, he dialed his phone, and he called her.

"Hello?"

Her voice was rough.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Dan, and he was smiling in spite of himself. "I've got a really awkward question to ask."

"What's up?"

There was rustling, no doubt as she sat up.

"... I don't have any clean underwear and I can't wear any of Arin's. Is it okay if I borrow a pair of yours?"

"... you wanna wear my underwear?"

"Not for, like, sexy reasons or whatever," said Dan. "Just because I don't want to be going commando in my jeans." 

"Oh," said Suzy. 

She sounded slightly nonplussed.

"If I wear Arin's, they're too big at the thighs," Dan said, plowing on, even though he probably should have stopped a while ago. "And then I end up getting super chafed, which -"

"Dan, it's fine," Suzy said, and she sounded amused. "You can borrow a pair of my underwear. Just wash 'em before you give them back."

"Got it."

"And go for the ones on the left side of the drawer. They should fit you better."

"Got it," said Dan.

"Love you, darling," Suzy said, and she yawned. 

"L-love you too," Dan said, and he was flushing as he hung up.

"So it's all good?"

Arin was more or less dressed, apart from a shirt. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "She just said to take the ones from the left side of the drawer."

"Right," said Arin, and then he was pulling his shirt on and stretching. "I'm gonna make food. Get dressed so we can head off."

"Yes, ma," Dan said, exaggerating his Jersey accent.

Arin gave him the finger, and then left the room, bare feet slapping on the wood floor.

* * * 

Dan stared down into Suzy's underwear drawer.

It all looked so... foreign.

Girl's clothes always seemed so much softer, so much silkier.

Some small part of his brain was calling him a pervert, but fuck it. 

It wasn't as if he was going to jerk off with her underwear or something, he was literally just wearing it until he got home.

He picked out an old pair, the elastic on the legs a little stretched, washed so many times that the black had faded to a bit of a grey, and he took a deep breath, then held them open and slid them up his legs.

There wasn't an electric zap or a feeling of rightness or anything like that.

It was just... a pair of underwear.

It was tighter than he was used to, to be sure, and it took a bit of adjusting to get everything more or less covered by the fabric, but... well, eventually, he was covered. 

It was odd, to have his testicles so close to his body, to have his cock pressed against his groin like this, but then again, he had worn thongs before.

This was more comfortable than a thong at least.

He sighed, and he grabbed his jeans, pulling them up and onto his legs, doing up his belt, grabbing a shirt.

He was walking a little funny, alright, fair, but... well, it was underwear.

He was a little embarrassed to have made such a big deal about it.

But fuck it - Arin was making him breakfast. 

He might as well go down and enjoy it, right?

Adjusting the waistband of the panties so that they weren't digging into his hip, he made his way downstairs. 

* * * 

Dan had breakfast.

He went to the office and Grumped, and he was even sitting pretty normally, albeit he squirmed a bit more.

And then Arin was miming a blowjob for some joke or another, but he fluttered his eyes closed and he tilted his head back, his mouth open, his tongue sliding into his cheek, and... okay, shit.

It turned out, getting an erection in panties was an odd experience.

A lot tighter.

More constriction, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Um.

Dan licked his lips, shifted in his seat.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

Arin made eye contact, waggled his eyebrows, and Dan snorted, prodding Arin in the side.

"You're such a weirdo," Dan said.

"You're one to talk," Arin shot back.

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I know what kind of underwear you're wearing," Arin teased.

Dan flushed, but fucked if he was going to let Arin goad him into that.

"Well, duh," said Dan. "Maybe if you actually, you now, knocked on doors before barreling into them, you wouldn't have caught me pissing!"

"I love how you're not even defending your underwear, you're just mad at me for seeing it," Arin said. 

"Well, yeah. There's no shame in wearing Monsters Inc underwear," Dan said, choosing a property out of thin air, because what else was he gonna do?

Admit to wearing Suzy's panties on air?

Even trying to explain that without outing the both of them would be a nightmare.

"Maybe I'm just jealous," said Arin.

"I will totally do a trade off with you," said Dan.

"Don't you mean a trade? A trade off is something else."

"What's the difference?"

"A trade off is when you do something you don't like in order to get something you want," said Arin. "Think compromise."

"I don't want to lose my underwear," Dan said, putting some indignation in his voice. "I'd call it a trade off, since I'm not even getting something that I want!"

"You don't want my underwear?"

"Why would I want your underwear?!"

"Underwear" didn't feel like a word anymore, but Dan was laughing so hard that he was having trouble staying upright, and okay, so the tip of his cock was kind of slipping out from the leg of the panties, to rub against the denim of his jeans, and okay, that was... uncomfortable, but he was still laughing, leaning against Arin, his head on Arin's shoulder.

"I don't fucking know, man," said Arin. "You're the one who goes off and does the weird shit. I'm the one who's a homebody."

"You know more about the weird sex shit than I do," Dan pointed out.

"Not from experience," Arin shot back. "I just... research a lot."

"Why would you research that shit in the first place is my question?"

"... you don't get bored at two in the morning when you can't sleep?"

"I don't look up fucking... underwear fetish stuff," Dan said, and he was laughing harder, as Arin wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, until his head was on Arin's shoulder, and Dan was cackling into the soft skin of Arin's neck.

"Next time on Game Grumps," said Arin, "we will be wearing different underwear!"

And he turned off the mic, as Dan kept laughing.

"You fuckin' weirdo," Dan said, his tone affectionate, and he elbowed Arin in the side.

"Sorry," said Arin, and he looked genuinely apologetic. "I didn't mean to, like... rib you on something you were sensitive about."

"You were right," Dan said, and he shrugged. "They're just clothing. It's not like it's made me into a different person or anything."

"Maybe you should wear them for me some time," Arin said, and he waggled his eyebrows, a little flirtatiously. 

"... you want me to wear your wife's underwear?"

Dan raised an eyebrow.

Suzy and Arin were close, that was true, but... there were limits to such closeness, right?

Or maybe not.

Dan didn't know.

"If you want to get your own panties, that'd be great," said Arin. "I've been, you know, curious about that kinda thing, but Suzy doesn't let me wear her pretty stuff because I'd stretch it out."

"She's not worried about me stretching out her nice underwear?"

"You're not really wearing the nice underwear," Arin said. "That's more the stuff she wears when she's... you know. Got her period, or doesn't feel like looking nice."

Dan nodded.

Arin was blushing a bit, and it was remarkably cute.

Of course it was cute.

It was Arin.

Dan leaned over, and he kissed Arin on the mouth, because that was a thing that he could do now, and why should he refrain, when he could?

Arin kissed him back, sweet and soft, and then he pulled back, looking regretful.

"We should get back to work," he told Dan. 

"Yeah," Dan sighed. "I guess I'll have to fuck you into the Grump couch some other night, huh."

Arin turned _red_ , from his cheeks to his ears all the way to his neck, and Dan grinned.

"Now I've got a boner," Arin complained.

"You said yourself, we've got shit we need to do," said Dan, pulling back from Arin to stretch out comfortably.

... okay, so he had a boner too, but they _did_ have shit to do.

He sighed.

Damn being a responsible adult and all of that.

* * *

So they continued the session.

The continued the session, they each went their separate ways, and eventually, Dan found himself alone in his house, with his own thoughts.

He'd almost forgotten that he had put on the panties, until he was undressing to go to bed, at which point... well....

The grey fabric was very soft against his cock, and he sighed, looking around guiltily, then rubbing along his cock through the panties.

It was already starting to get hard again. 

He hadn't really... cum today, and he was a little pent up, even after the truly brain breakingly good sex that he'd had the night before. 

But he was reluctant to take the panties off.

Hmm.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and okay, he looked awkward as hell. 

Long, gawky limbs, old Rush t-shirt, white socks, an old pair of grey panties.

He sighed, and he rubbed his cock again, watching the panties fill out, watching the shape of his cock gradually begin to fill out the fabric.

... okay, that wasn't unsexy.

It was pretty hot.

Fuck. 

Um.

He sighed, and he began to rub in earnest, rolling his hips into his hand, until he was pushing down the waistband of the panties to wrap his own long fingers around the shaft of his cock.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind's eye wander, and it settled, as it often did, on Arin.

Kissing Arin, humping into Arin's hand.

Arin blowing him while he wore a skirt and a pair of panties. 

... um.

Okay.

Dan paused, then gave a mental shrug, and he rolled with it.

Wearing a short skirt, a pair of panties - pretty ones, not these utilitarian ones, but panties with lace, maybe in blue, or pink, since it was Arin's favorite color.

A miniskirt that fluttered along the tops of his thighs, and then he'd spread his legs wide open and stick his ass in the air, and he'd... he'd beg for Arin to fuck him, beg Arin to fill him up with cock, beg Arin to just use him like the dirty girl he was, and he would... he would....

Dan came with a grunt and a gasp, his hips stuttering forward, his cock throbbing and twitching in his hand, all across the floor.

He'd have to clean it.

Oh well.

He stumbled onto his bed, and he flopped back onto it, his cock still out, poking over the waistband, and he stared at it.

Um.

Okay.

This wasn't the old days, when he'd stuff that kind of thing in the back of his mind and just forget about it.

And the whole "leave it on a laptop for a partner to find" thing didn't work with Arin either, because Arin respected privacy, the jerk.

Dan covered his face with the hand that didn't have cum on it, and he groaned.

He was going to have to deal with this, one way or another.

Oh joy.

* * * 

Dan waited a few day to talk to Arin about it.

He gave Suzy her freshly laundered underwear back in a brown paper bag, and she cackled and made a joke about it being like a drug deal.

He went on a date with Suzy, and she blew him so well that he whited out for a minute.

She sat on his face, and he made her cum three times. 

He had dinner with Arin and Suzy two nights after that, the three of them chatting and flirting like always.

Suzy went to bed early, citing a headache, and it was just Dan and Arin in the Berhow-Hanson living room, Arin with his feet in Dan's lap, Dan casually rubbing Arin's feet as they watched Westworld reruns.

"... if I mentioned something weird, would you judge me for it?"

Dan was kneading at Arin's sole with his thumb, the tips of his fingers gentle on the top of Arin's foot.

"What kinda weird?"

Arin sounded sleepy. 

"Like... you know. Sex weird."

Arin shrugged.

"I'm kinda hard to shock," he said, and then he yawned, wide enough that his jaw cracked.

"... would you ever want to do, like... would you ever want me to dress like a girl?"

"Hmm?"

Arin shot Dan a slightly confused, sleepy look.

"Like... would it be a turn off for you if I wanted to some time, like, wear... you know, pretty girl's clothes. Like maybe a skirt, some panties?"

"It'd be pretty hot," Arin allowed. "Although I'd maybe wanna know if this was, like, gender stuff. Serious gender stuff, I mean. Or if it was just you being yourself and wanting to try new sexy stuff."

"Right, right," said Dan.

That was a whole new can of worms.

"Hey, Arin?"

"Mmm?"

"How would I know if it was gender stuff?"

"That I can't really tell you," Arin said, and he laughed, clearly self conscious. "I don't even know if some of the shit in _my_ head is gender stuff, let alone what might be going on in yours."

Arin had mentioned that stuff a few times, although Dan never pushed.

Some things you just... don't push. 

"Well," said Dan. "I don't... I don't think I have gender stuff. Beyond, like, gender hang ups, but we all have those."

"Right," said Arin. 

His toes curled against Dan's wrist.

"But I think I might want to try wearing, like... panties, or a skirt, or both some time," Dan said, keeping his eyes on the screen so as not to think about what it was that he was saying. "Sometimes I think that maybe I just want to try being pretty, or something like that, without actually being a girl or whatever."

"I think I get you," said Arin. "Is it a thing you wanna do?"

".. yeah," said Dan, and he blew a deep, gusty sigh. "I just worry what it... says about me."

Arin shrugs.

"I think...," he began, then started again. "I _know_ that society does a lot of fucked up things to us, in terms of how we view ourselves, in terms of how we relate to ourselves versus how we relate to other people, you know what I mean?"

"I think I know what you mean," said Dan. 

"So if you want to see what it's like to... fulfill a different role, that makes total sense."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah."

Dan sighed again, as the knots in his stomach came loose.

He hadn't even realized how anxious about that he'd been.

"How much would you, like... want?"

"I'd... I think maybe I'd like to, like, wear a little makeup. And have you fuck me. Like, while I'm in panties and a skirt. And maybe you could say that I was pretty. A pretty girl, or a boy, or... whatever," said Dan. 

It was rushing out of him, and he wasn't in control of it.

It was honestly a bit scary, but fuck it.

This was Arin.

He'd trust Arin with anything.

"Sounds hot," Arin said, his tone contemplative. "Yeah. Let's do it. Let's totally do it."

"... anything special you'd like me to do? Or get, or whatever?"

"... maybe some pink?" 

Now Arin was blushing.

"Because it's your favorite color?"

"Right," said Arin. "If that's not too weird?"

"Nah," said Dan. "It's perfect."

* * * 

Dan bought himself panties.

It was a nerve wracking experience - he'd never gone into a lingerie store on his own before, and he was worried that everyone looking at him just _knew_ that he was here to get clothing to get off in.

But nobody seemed to care about him, one way or another. 

He bought a pair of pink lace panties at one store, and he got a pink, checked miniskirt at another store.

They were both pretty cheap, but... well, he wasn't going to drop good money on something that he wasn't sure would actually do anything for him.

He did have a boner when he picked the panties out, it was true, but for all he knew, that was more related to the fact that... well, they were panties.

Panties made him think of women wearing them, made him think of all of the times that he had taken them off of someone. 

Maybe the whole weird panties thing was because of that. 

... or maybe it was sexy.

Who fucking knew.

He gave a mental shrug as he made his way back to the car, holding the two shopping bags, and slung them in the back seat.

He just needed to stop by the pharmacy to pick up some more condoms on the way to Arin’s place, and then he’d be good.

* * * 

At the drug store, there was a little display case of different types of makeup, right by the cash registers.

They had pink strawberry lip gloss.

On a lark, Dan grabbed it, then realized how weird it must have looked to be buying lip gloss and condoms at the same time.

In a state that was akin to panic, he grabbed a chocolate bar as well, and smiled wanly at the cashier.

She looked tired to the point of death, and just rang him up and tonelessly asked about the rewards program.

… he’d worked retail.

He knew what it was like.

What was he so worried about?

He gave the woman a smile, and he made his way back to his car.

Here he was, worrying about what a cashier must have been thinking about him.

He snickered to himself, and he buckled his seat belt up and turned on the car.

* * * 

Arin was glad to see him, and kissed him.

“I’m, uh… I’m gonna get ready in the bathroom,” Dan said. 

“You wanna eat or anything beforehand?”

“Nah. I don’t wanna lose my nerve.”

“If you’re sure,” Arin said.

He looked worried.

“I’ll be okay,” said Dan, and he pressed a quick kiss to Arin’s lips, then disappeared into the bathroom.

* * * 

And now, Dan had a problem.

He hadn’t bought a shirt.

He wasn’t wearing a nice shirt either- it was just a Def Leppard t-shirt that he’d grabbed out of his drawer.

And he’d look dumb if he came out in a skirt and panties, wearing an old t-shirt

“Goddamn it,” Dan grumbled, and he pressed his face into his hands.

He was bad at this.

“You okay in there?”

Arin sounded worried.

“I’ll be okay,” said Dan.

… fuck it.

It wasn’t like he was going out to meet anyone or anything like, right?

He was just going to wear his shirt, and if Arin was into it, he’d be into it.

Arin usually got him as naked as possible, which helped.

So he tied his hair back, and he took off his pants, then stepped into the panties.

They caught a bit on the hair of his legs as he pulled them up, and then he was… wearing a pair of panties.

These weren’t the boring, nondescript panties that Suzy had given him.

These hugged his ass and kept his cock close to his body, and the lace of them was almost itchy, right up against his skin.

He looked down at himself in them, and they were pink, and okay, it looked a little weird, but also… fucking hot.

Holy shit.

He licked his lips, and then he pulled the skirt up and over, onto his hips.

It was short enough that it barely covered the curve of his ass, brushing across the tops of his thighs. 

… he should have shaved.

Oh well.

For a final touch, he applied the lip gloss, carefully, and then he was coming out of the bathroom, before he lost his nerve.

Arin was sitting on the bed, fiddling with his phone.

He looked up at Dan, and his mouth fell open.

“I know I look dumb,” Dan said. “I should’ve, you know, shaved, and -”

“You look really sexy right now,” Arin said, “and I’d kinda like you to come sit in my lap now, because I _desperately_ need to make out with you.”

“Desperately, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin, and he was grinning, leaning back comfortably into the bed. “I bet it’s a line you hear all the time, pretty girl like you.”

Dan blushed, and his cock twitched like a tuning fork.

“I, uh, I don’t… get to hear that kinda thing often,” said Dan, and he took a few steps towards Arin, his legs rubbery.

Arin snagged him around the hips, pulling him closer, and then they were knee to knee.

“I know this is, like, super awkward,” Arin said, and he was looking up at Dan, almost sidelong, his expression nervous, “but I bet you’ve got, like, the best tits. Can you take your shirt off?”

“... only if you take your shirt off too,” said Dan. “So we’re… equal and whatnot.”

“If you say so,” said Arin, and he was grinning as he pulled his shirt up and off of his head.

Dan did the same, and then he was straddling Arin, as they pressed close to each other, chest to chest.

He was kissing Arin, and it tasted like artificial strawberry, and it tasted like Arin, as Arin’s hand inched under the skirt, then grabbed Dan’s ass, squeezed it through the panties.

“Fuck,” Arin groaned, and he was grinding his hips forward. “Oh… fuck!”

“Mm?” 

Dan kissed along Arin’s neck, his hands in Arin’s hair, partially because Arin liked to have his hair pulled, partially just to keep his balance.

Arin grabbed Dan’s scrawny chest, and he was kneading at it, thumbing Dan’s nipples, moaning into Dan’s ear as Dan kept kissing along his neck.

“You’re so hot, baby,” said Arin, and he twisted Dan’s nipples, as Dan groaned, arching against Arin, the head of his cock poking out from the top of the panties, wriggling against Arin’s cock, which was hot and heavy through Arin’s thin lounge pants.

“I wanna blow you,” Dan said, right in Arin’s ear, and that was a bit of a surprise, because… well, usually, he had to do a bit more psyching himself up.

Maybe he was getting more used to this stuff.

Regardless, he wanted Arin’s cock in his mouth, right now.

Arin still had traces of strawberry lip gloss on his lips, and Dan leaned in to kiss him, licking it off, and then they were breaking apart, panting, breathing each other’s breath.

“Get on your knees, baby, and suck Daddy’s thick, hot dick,” said Arin, breathless.

There was an audible pause, and Dan pulled back, giving Arin a look with one eyebrow up.

“Daddy?”

“... that kinda just slipped out,” Arin said, and he was blushing, avoiding eye contact.

“Is it because of the… get up?”

“Not… entirely,” said Arin. “I’ll be really honest with you and say it’s been on the tip of my tongue the last few times we’ve messed around.”

“... huh,” said Dan. 

That was out of left field.

But… well, fuck it.

“You want me to suck your cock, Daddy?”

Dan tried to put it in a purr, which didn’t really work, but it was worth it, to see Arin’s face turn red.

“I… okay,” Arin said, and then Dan got on his knees, his hands on Arin’s inner thighs.

He pushed them open, and then he was going for the waistband of Arin’s pants, pulling them down just enough to get to Arin’s cock.

He wrapped his hand around Arin’s cock in a loose fist, and he leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the head of it, just letting it rest on his lower lip, then took it into his mouth, concentrating on the head, sucking on it just hard enough that he felt it on his palate.

Arin shuddered, and his hand was resting on top of Dan’s head, as Dan began to bob his head, sucking on it noisily.

There were still traces of lip gloss on Dan’s lips, and it rubbed onto Arin’s shaft - Dan chased the taste with his tongue, and he sucked a little harder, letting the head of Arin’s cock press into the meat of his cheek, just so that he could look up at Arin and smiled through his eyelashes.

… mascara.

He’d have to get mascara next, and he’d ask Suzy about that.

Arin was staring down at him, wide eyed.

“Arch your back for Daddy, honey,” Arin said, his voice rough. “Let Daddy see that tight little ass. Daddy wants to see how those panties fit you.”

Dan moaned, and the vibrations of it must have gone down Arin’s shaft, because Arin moaned too, shuddering, his fingers tangling in Dan’s hair, and Dan moaned again as Arin gave it a little tug.

Dan took Arin down his throat - or at least, as far down his throat as he could take it, with minimal gagging.

Somehow, he had a feeling that Arin wouldn’t appreciate Dan puking on him.

He slurped, and then he pulled off a bit, so that he was only sucking on the head once again, swirling his tongue along the slit, jabbing his tongue inside of it, then bobbing his head once again, sucking a little harder, just hard enough that Arin began to groan.

“Sweetie,” Arin said, and his voice was rough.

Dan looked up, still slightly mesmerized by the sensation of sucking.

It was satisfying, to have the salt and throb of Dan’s cock in his mouth, as Arin’s skin shivered and Arin’s toes curled against Dan’s thighs, as Arin wriggled.

“Sweetie,” Arin said again, “sweetie, if you keep that up, I’m gonna cum in your mouth. And I want to cum in your pretty little ass.”

Dan moaned, and he pulled free, letting the wetness of Arin’s cock smear across his face.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan said thickly. ‘Yes, please Daddy, fuck my ass, please!”

“Well,” said Arin, “let’s get you ready, hmm?”

* * * 

There were a few minutes of finangling. 

Dan ended up flat on his back - Arin didn’t want to take the panties off, so they were just pushed to the side, as Arin’s fingers (gloved and lubed) slid in and out of him.

Dan humped into it, his breath coming in desperate huffs, his mouth gaping wide open as he tried to keep himself grounded.

This wasn’t the first time that he’d ever been done up the butt - it wasn’t even the first time that he’d been done up the butt in this position! - but something about it just felt… something.

He didn’t know, but his head was spinning, and he was so hard, the head of his cock poking out from the waistband of his panties, drooling pre all along his belly.

Arin was holding Dan’s legs open with his other hand, gripping Dan’s thigh tightly, and Dan was moaning, almost sobbing, humping against Arin’s hand.

“You think you’re ready, sweetheart? You ready for Daddy’s big dick to stretch you out?”

“ _Yes,_ please, Daddy, please!”

“Good girl,” said Arin, and he was holding his cock now, pulling the glove off, taking his cock in hand and sliding the condom over it, then putting more lube on his cock.

He lined up with Dan, and then he was just… pushing in, slowly, as Dan squalled under him, trying to speed him up with thrusts of his hips.

“Sh, sh,” Arin said, and his hand was on Dan’s belly, pushing down, until Dan bottomed out, and then Dan was panting, almost sobbing, his cock leaking even more, his ass clenching around Arin’s cock.

“You feel so big,” Dan said, his voice thick.

“It’s ‘cause I am so big,” Arin said, as cocky as ever.

Dan rolled his eyes, and did his best to flex some muscles inside of him.

Arin shuddered, and he thrust forward again, a little harder. 

“Oh,” Dan said thickly. 

“You were saying?”

Only Arin could sound smug while he was balls deep inside of someone else.

He grabbed Dan by the ankles, and he more or less folded Dan in half, rolling his hips forward. 

“God,” Dan groaned, and he had his hands in his own hair, yanking at it, twisting it. 

“You wanna jerk yourself off, baby? You wanna make yourself cum?”

“Please,” Dan begged, his voice cracking. “ _Please_!”

“Do it,” Arin said. “C’mon baby, cum all over my dick, cum for me, cum in your pretty panties….”

The shaft of Arin’s cock was brushing against Dan’s prostate, and Arin was leaning down to kiss Dan, the angle awkward, but it didn’t matter, because Dan was sliding his hand between them, jerking himself off awkwardly, roughly, and that was… almost uncomfortable, and that didn’t matter either, because the little rootlets of pleasure at the base of his belly were getting thicker, were digging deeper, and then he was crying out, as Arin began to full on slam into him, fucking him for all he was worth.

Arin usually tried to be more gentle, but… fuck, this was the thing that Dan didn’t even know he needed, except that he apparently did, because now he was cumming like a fountain.

He hadn’t even realized that he was going to cum until it was already happening, leaving him with a sticky wet spot on his stomach, as the muscles in his abdomen kept jumping, as Arin kept hammering into him, and his cum was smearing on Arin’s stomach, and Arin had lost his rhythm, Arin was going stock still, Arin was pulsing inside of him, Arin was… Arin was cumming into the condom, cumming inside of Dan, and Dan cried out, although fucked if he knew why.

Everything was happening at once, and he didn’t know how to separate each disparate sensation, so he just took them all, as Arin slumped on top of him, nuzzling into his neck.

“Hi,” Arin said, his voice rough. 

“Hi,” Dan croaked.

Huh. 

Had he been making noise?

He hadn’t the foggiest.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

“Okay,” said Dan, still dazed.

“You okay?” 

Arin cupped Dan’s cheek with one hand, his other hand going between his legs, to keep the condom on. 

Dan kissed the palm of Arin’s hand, and he nodded.

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Little overwhelmed, I think.”

He needed to be naked. 

He needed to be naked, like right now, and possibly skin to skin with Arin, or possibly not touching anyone.

He wriggled out of the skirt and panties, kicked them off of the bed, and he just lay there for a minute or two, before he groaned. 

He was going to have to get up and go to the bathroom.

But Arin was lying down next to him, also naked, and that… that was a thing he could savor, at least for a minute or two.

And okay, maybe there were gonna be some gender feels or… something.

But he’d deal with them later.

Maybe when he had the feeling back in his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
